Digimon The New Destined
by Ultimate Gleek Mattii
Summary: 20 years after MaloMyotismon's defeat a new evil has rose. Now its up to a new lot of Digidestined to stand up and stop this evil before it destroys both the human and digital worlds. Rated T for language.


**Right, so ive been on here for a while but just havnt wrote anything myslef. This is my first ever Fan Fic so please go easy on me. A digimon fic! I will need OC's and the form will be at the bottom.**

**Digimon - The new Destined!**

**20 years after MaloMyotismon's defeat a new evil has rose. Now its up to a new lot of Digidestined to stand up and stop this evil before it destroys both the human and digital worlds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-BANG!<p>

A pair of crimson eyes opened to see his now broken alarm clock on his nightstand saying 5:00am. A body rose from the bed to reveal a teenage boy there. He had midlengh messy sliver hair with crimson coloured streaks going through it. He was slightly tanned and had a scar on his neck.

The boy got up and looked about 17 and was 6ft tall and was slim. He was in his blue t-shirt and black boxer shorts. He looked around and then walked over to the window to open the curtains.

He grabbed the fabric and pulled across revealing a beaming sun making him squint. He looked out at the same boring street, same old world, same old life. He sighed then walked over to the door to leave his boring bedroom alone.

Now out of his room he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked around and could see a note on the table reading :-

**Chase**

**I have left for my bussines trip. I have left my credit card in the cupboard along with my pin and £20 for today. I have trust you alone so no parties or shopping sprees or what ever you kids do these days.**

**Dad x**

The boy known as Chase sighed then when into the kitchen cupboard and pulled out his favorute cereal 'Cocoa Pops'. He picked out a bowl and then brought out the milk from the refrigorator.

After eating his breakfast he went back up stairs and turned the shower on. After getting out of his boxer shorts and t-shirt he jumped in the shower and let the warm water soothe his body.

After 10 minutes of the shower he got out and patted himself of with a towel then brushed his teeth. He walked into his room afterwards and pulled out some clothes from the set of draws.

He put his i pod on his i pod dock and started to play some 'Lady Gaga'. He then put on his clothes in rapid motion with his hair still dripping wet. He looked in the mirror and saw how he looked. He was wearing a white and orange stripy t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He turned around and put on his jacket which was a black trench coat.

He turned around and pulled out his hair dryer and started to dry his hair and when finnished he had like a bush on his head, so he takes out his hair straightners and plugged them in.

It took them 10 minutes to heat up and then he started to straighten his hair with his comb. After is was all straight he pulled out a can of hair spray and started spraying his hair while singing to 'Bad Romance'.

After he was all sorted he put on some body spray and some cologne then when back down stairs. He pulled the mail from the letter box and went through it.

He looked at it, "Dad, dad, dad, me, dad, da...wait me!" he said while going back to his letter. He frew the rest on the table and tried to find out who its from but there was no name, it just said Chase Lavin on the front.

He looked at it then opened it. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to read.

**Dear **

**Mr Chase Lavin**

**Hi my name is Saraphimon and i am a Digimon from the Digital world. I need your help with a big favour. I am one of the rulers of the digital world but the other, Ophanimon has fell from the heavens and turned to Lilithmon, a evil version of her and she is now wreaking havoc on the land below on the digital world. I need you and five other children to help me help her and bring her back to the heavens. You will be given a partner of your own and a digivice which will help you out a lot. If you exept the tick the yes box at the bottom, if not then tick the no box.**

**Yes ( )**

**No ( )**

**Yours Scincearly **

**Saraphimon**

Chase' eyes were now wide with exeitement and horror. He didnt know what to do but being the curious person he is he grabs a pen from the kitchen draw and ticked yes.

He looked at the letter and suddenly all the words on the page started to dissapear. He looked scared but looked horrified at what heppened next.

The whole page turned black then suddenly loads of zero' and one' started forming moveing back and forth on the page. Chase just stared, "What the fuck is going on" he said looking horrified.

Suddenly wind started to pick up and he felt his body become light. It felt like he was flying but his feet were still on the floor. He then looked around him and he started to get a blue aura around his hads then his arms then it spread to his whole body.

He wanted to freak out and run but his body just wouldnt let him. He was somehow facinated at this. He felt the paper getting bigger and bigger and then so big it didnt even fit in his hands.

The piece of paper was no more, instead was a black portal with the same patterns as last time. He felt his body being pulled in it. He looked around and could see the whole kitchen getting sucked into this strange worm whole. 'Dads gonna kill me' was all he could think.

Suddenly he was falling into the portal and was falling for what seemed forever. He looked around and could see an opening. He could see the sky, there were clouds and a sun.

He looked around, he was now in that sky just floating there but then started to fall. He looked down and could see land. A giant land mass filled with green, brown and the ocean.

He was finding it hard to breath until he nearly passed out. He plumeted towards the land, fell through the trees and could see the ground coming in close, closer, closer until thud.

Blacks out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. I know kinda boring but just an introductery chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>

**Chase wakes up to find a creature bouncing on top of him and a device thing next to him. He finds the other kids and they have creatures aswell. They venture the jungle but there is someone whatching them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Allright heres the OC form~<strong>

Name:

Age: (15 - 18)

Gender:

Appearence: (Hair, eyes, skin tone, body type ect.)

Personality: (One paragraph)

Clothes:

History:

Digivice colour: (They are D-3)

Digimon partner: (They all ahve to be real digimon)

Fresh -

In-Training -

Rookie -

Champion -

Ultimate -

Mega -

Digimon personality: (Also one paragraph)

**My OC**

Name: Chase Lavin

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearence: Straight silver hair with crimson streaks. Crimson eyes and slightly tanned. He stands at 6ft and is slightly thin.

Personality: He is open and fun to be around. He loves his friends and will do anything for them. He wont let his friends get hurt and dont show his true emotions. He is strong willed and wont back down from anything. He dont think with his head he works things out before hand.

Clothes: White and orange stripy t-shirt under a black trench coat. Black skinny jeans and black and orange converse.

History: He grew up in england with his mother anf father. His mother passed away when he was 8 and went into a deep depresion when he was 10. He came out of the closet to his father at 14. His father werent over joyed by this but had to exept who he was and stand by him. He has to take anti-depressents every 3 hours or he will go quite and will shut himself away from the rest of the world for days.

Digivice colour: Black/Purple

Digimon partner: Impmon

Fresh - Kiimon

In-Training - Yaamon

Rookie - Impmon

Champion - Devimon

Ultimate - Myotismon

Mega - VenomMyotismon

Digimon personality: He is really shy and likes to be left alone. He has only ever opened up to Chase as they both have the same kinda life. He will do anything for chase, even give his life up. He is strong willed and will fight but only if Chase is in trouble. He takes a while to get use to but once you do he is an amazing friend.

**Well there you go. I wanna hear from you guys!**


End file.
